Trust
by RISVULove
Summary: Cabenson fluff(-ish). Alex and Olivia make up after an argument.


I lay back in the bath my eyes stinging from tiredness. I've had the longest day in history at the office- there's a really heavy case under investigation at the minute, a mass child rape case and we just can't seem to nail that bastard.

If the case wasn't enough Olivia and I aren't on the best terms. She arrived in my office today screaming at me, apparently I'm cheating on her- news to me. She lost it at me, accusing me of sneaking around, being with women on nights I'm late home from work.

I laughed at her at first, I couldn't believe she fabricated something so preposterous so I laughed. That of course for her angrier than she already was.

I roll my eyes even just remembering it. I mean, we've been together for a few months now- I thought she'd have some trust in me at this stage. Why would I cheat on her? She's beautiful and well, she's my best friend. I don't need any other women, I wish she'd get that.

I take another large gulp of wine from my third glass of the evening and check my cell phone. Nothing. I know she was angry but I was expecting at least a call or a text, something- we didn't exactly leave things on the best grounds. I screamed at her to 'get the hell out ' which she did, nearly taking the pane of glass in my office door with her

I'm going to have to be the one to bite the bullet aren't I?

I know how stubborn Olivia is when it comes to arguments, she'd go for days without talking to Elliot and the guys sometimes and I refuse to leave her like that- you should never go to bed angry. God forbid something happened to one of us and the last thing I said to her was get the hell out..

Yeah, I have to call her.

I grab my phone from my vanity table (thankful I can reach it without leaving the bath.)

I speed-dial one and wait for an answer, praying she picks up. It's a long wait and for a minute I think she's going to let it ring out, that is until I hear her soft voice in my ear

"Alex, hey" she genuinely sounds heartbroken and I bite my lip, wishing I'd called sooner

"Hey Liv.. uh- are you able to come over?"

"You sure you want me there?" She spits out and I swear her speech is starting to slur. She's drinking.

"I do if you get a cab from whatever bar you're at" I retort, I'm well able for Olivia Benson, as much as she thinks I'm not

"Fine. I'll be there soon"

"Be careful" I tell her and hang up, pulling myself up out of the bath. I need to make myself look respectable before she gets here. Although if she's been drinking it's not like she'd notice. Actually, I can't really say that, she may have only had a couple, I'll just wait until she gets here- if she's had too many I'll just have her crash on the couch. We can always talk properly in the morning.

I throw on my purple silk pajamas and my white robe and walk down to the kitchen deciding putting on a pot of coffee would be a good idea. If she has had a couple of drinks coffee might help clear her head, and to be honest it might wake me up a little

The coffees just ready when she knocks on the door and I flick the switch on the coffee and walk out to greet her

I open the door and my heart melts, it looks like a scene from a cheesy romantic movie. Olivia, still dressed in her work clothes (and her very sexy leather jacket) is standing in front of me in the pouring rain, a beautiful bouquet of lilies in hand

I smile and grab her wrist pulling her in out of the cold "I'd hug you if I wasn't in my pajamas.. How drunk are you Liv?"

"Not very, I kinda sobered up in the cab"

I nod and walk to the kitchen, getting her to follow after me. She sits at the table as I make up the coffee and put the flowers in a case.W hen I sit in across from her, I slide her one or the coffees and she meets my eyes "I'm sorry Al. I was out of line today in work"

"Really? And what tells you that?" I say sarcastically and she sighs shaking her head

"I should've known better Alex, of course you wouldn't cheat on me. That's not you.. I just, I'm protective, jealous.. I don't want to lose you"

I take her hand in mine across the table "You need to trust me Olivia or I can guarantee you'll lose me. I trust you not to hurt me, I thought you'd do the same"

"I'm sorry"

"It's all great apologizing Olivia but will you trust me? I mean, will this be a regular thing with us?"

She shakes her head, drinking some more of her coffee "Alex, I-I don't know how to answer that. I need to work through this- I need you to stay with me"

"I will Olivia but you need to talk to me about things like this, insecurities. You need to stay calm and talk, not go for me like you did today"

She nods "I understand Al- again, I am sorry, I shouldn't have shouted at you"

I stand out of the chair and kiss her on the lips, then I remember she's still drenched "Liv, you must be freezing. C'mon, I think you left some clothes here before"

"So you're not sending me home?" She smiles and I shake my head, stripping her wet clothes off piece by piece on our way down to the bedroom

"Not tonight anyway"


End file.
